Lightning McQueen meets Wheely
Lightning McQueen meets Wheely is a new Cars/Non-Disney crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan. Summary Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Hugo, Rita and her siblings (Jack, Cal and Pearl) travels to a new world to meet Cruz Ramirez's cousin, Wheely, who was once a race car-turned-taxi cab right after a big accident. One year later, Wheely befriends Putt Putt, a red female car named Bella, and even Team McQueen, but Bella is carnapped by the evil Kaiser and it is up to him, Putt Putt and Team McQueen to save her. Plot Going to Wheely's world/The Big Race/Wheely's biggest accident It begins with Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Hugo and Rita were hanging out at Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction. Then, Rita's siblings (Jack, Cal and Pearl) appears and plays with their elder sister. Just then, Cruz receives a letter from her cousin, Wheely, telling her to come and visit him and his Momma in Gasket City. Cruz gets the portal ready, and the gang enters Wheely's world. But, Jack, Cal and Pearl wants to go but Rita angrily telling them about being too young to tag along and leaves them in her mother's care. Jack feels angry and starts tearing up his bed, Cal just looked sad and Pearl cried. But, they came up a plan, a very good plan: sneak past their mother and join the gang in Wheely's world. In the world of living vehicles, a bunch of race cars are racing, including a yellow race car no. 11 named Wheely and an orange race car no. 6 named Joe Flo, are competing. Meanwhile, a teal scooter named Putt Putt was delivering fuel to Wheely and took a shortcut through the sewers. Back at the racetrack, Wheely was close to winning. But then, Putt Putt appears and accidentally spills some oil when Wheely slips off the racetrack, goes onto the railway tracks, got hit by a train and falls right into the deep ocean below. Lightning and his friends were shocked and Putt Putt was remorseful while Wheely sinks to the bottom of the sea. One year later/Meeting Wheely/Rita's siblings appears One year later, at Momma's Gas Station, Wheely was fixed up and was now a taxi cab and went outside, then talks to his mother about the past. Then, Team McQueen showed up and introduced themselves to Wheely. Suddenly, Jack, Cal and Pearl appears when Rita was in fury but Dusty calms her down and gives them some chances. Though Rita is reluctant at first, she gives in. Rita then becomes strict with them, telling them to stick with her. Cal agrees. Wheely sadly looks at the old gas station and Putt Putt appears, asking Wheely how he's doing. Despite being told by Wheely to leave him alone, Putt Putt keeps following him anyway. Wheely was angry and told Putt Putt he was cool. Racing in the city/Wheely saves Bella's life/Wheely gets busted In Gasket City, Wheely stops at a signal light when Joe and the racers came. Wheely was shocked to see Joe's new hood job: a supercharger. Joe tells him about a race and the finish line being at his pick up stop, then Wheely looks at the mirror and imagines himself as his racer self. Then, he tries to catch up but Wheely's engine sputters and the racers make fun of him. It made Cruz very angry when they did that, she says "No one insults my cousin like that!". Meanwhile, in a mall, a female car named Bella, was getting ready when her phone rings. It's Ben, Bella's boyfriend, inviting her to a party. The race continued, Lightning and his friends watched the other cars. But then, during making a commercial, Bella was shooting with her brand oil. The racers raced right into the mall and accidentally knocks the green background. Wheely accidentally got Bella's phone inside himself, and stops. Rita saw that the background was falling towards Bella. Outside, a police car named Sargent Street, spots a litter and ????. Trivia *Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger and Ned and Zed will work for Kaiser. *Wheely and his Momma are revealed to be Cruz Ramirez's cousin and aunt. *Events from Cars 3, Planes and Planes: Fire & Rescue are mentioned in this film. Songs # Awesome As I Wanna Be – Wheely # There's Always Tomorrow – Cruz Ramirez # Time to Be Awesome – Lightning McQueen and Dusty Crophopper (with rest of heroes as back-up chorus) # Sometimes I Wonder – Wheely # Set Yourself Free – Cruz Ramirez # Show Me The Light – Wheely and Bella # ????? – Momma # ????? – ????? # Ready As I'll Ever Be – Kaiser, Rita, Wheely, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley and Cruz Ramirez (with rest of heroes as back-up chorus) # On Your/My Own – Wheely and Kaiser # End Credits – Never Gonna Get Me – Dualiti feat Jingles Music score * Transcript *Lightning McQueen meets Wheely/Transcript Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Musical Films